hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokiri (People)
The Kokiri, later Koroks were a reclusive race of child-like beings descended from the Hyruleans. History Ancient Age The origins of the Kokiri can be traced back to Akkalan migrants who settled the western Kokiri Forest. Various houses under the banned of the great House Rhoam, the Akkalans founded much of the later Kokiri settlements such as Kanokiri and the Forest Temple. During the Akkalan Civil War, King Falus Rhoam I was said to have allied with the Forest Minish of the Kokiri Forest, only to turn on them and later have one minish assassinate him in his sleep. Despite their continued presence, the Akkalans left the forest almost entirely unscathed and never attempted large deforestation. Century of Decline As order and prosperity in the Kingdom declined, so did the life in the Rhoamian territories. With both a series of plagues and rising tensions, the Rhoamian houses were forced to retreat from their holdings into Hyrule Proper, the forest itself falling to bandits. The destructive presence of the bandits awakned the ire of the Great Deku Tree, who waged war upon the bandits, killing every single one of them, except for a young boy named Gulley. Gulley would come to serve as the First Kokiri, becoming a slate for all others to come. The Age of Legend With the Kingdom of Hyrule having little interest in returning to the Kokiri Forest, the Kokiri were left to develop and thrive, isolated from the world under the watch of Kasuto, and unknown to all but the Sages and the Order of the Wizzrobe. At some point, the Baga Tree attempted to take the Kokiri for herself, luring the over to her grove, only to be slain by the very group of Kokiri she invited. The group took the name Mudmen of Faron, and built Bando Grove over the grove of the Baga Tree. In 100 AG, the Gohma made their way through the chaotic warzone of Hyrule and entered the Kokiri Forest. With the help of Chief Mido, they attempted to attack the Great Deku Tree's Grove, but were unsuccessful and driven back to their hive in the forest. Despite this, they managed to kill the Great Deku Tree's favored Kokiri, Saria, leading to her being reawakened as a Sage of Forest. After this attack, the Great Deku Tree called the various tribes of the forest for a meeting to plan an attack on the Gohma Hive. He managed to convince Princess Kad-A-Kana of the Deku Scrubs, Lord Shamnon of the Wolfos and Empress Tamako of the Huskus, while Queen Nardu of the Lizalfos would decline help. Together, this forest alliance defeated the Gohma Hives, at the cost of the lives of Shamnon and Mirora, Chief of the Mudmen of Faron and at the time, the Kokiri as a whole. Sulkaris, while newly ressurected in flesh was trapped in a Virid crystal by Saria, and taken away into Palagard's Sanctuary where she would remain for 25 years. After this, cooperation with other forest empires would largely fall apart, splitting into a coalition of Kokiri, Wolfos and Huskus, at odds with the Deku Scrubs and Lizalfos. It was around this time the Kokiri opened up to the world and established formal relations with the Kingdom of Hyrule, Order of the Wizzrobe, and others. In 126, the Gohma once again returned under the guidance of Mido and Agitha, assaulting the city of Kanokiri. During the assault, they managed to burn down the Great Deku Tree, abduct Saria, and consume the city, leading to widespread chaos. The Kokiri attempted one last stand at Palagard's Sanctuary along with the Huskus, but after its failure, the Kokiri society would completely collapse, the Kokiri spreading across the forest, Hyrule Proper, coasts of Lanayru and Ordona Province. Ethnicities Kokiri The Kokiri were descendants of Hylian Bandits that ravaged the northern forests and inadvertantly started a war with the Deku Trees. Sparing one of the children, the Great Deku Tree altered the form of future generations. As long as they lived under the umbrella of the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri were small and ageless. They retained many childlike features and were notable for their large and animated ears. Should a Kokiri venture too far from the Great Deku Tree for any extended amount of time they would begin to age like any other Hylian. Mudmen of Faron A group of Kokiri which lived south around Bando Grove, the Mudmen of Faron only vaguely associated with the Great Deku Tree, except in times of war. Isolated from the other Kokiri, the Mudmen were wild and feral, covering themselves in leaves, masks, and mud, earning their namesake. Their culture was centered around the defeat of the Baga Tree, which they would celebrate with many feasts and dances. Korok Trivia * The Kokiri do not reproduce like Hylians. The way in which they do reproduce is unknown.